Episode 3303 (6th November 2002)
Plot After his successful stint as a cat burglar, Eric is now content that they have the information they need to get rid of the opposition for good. With Ledbetter out of the equation Gloria's campaign is sure to take her on a fast track to Westminster. They hand the incriminating information over to Geoff, who in turn promises to bury the scandal on Gloria. She is so thrilled at the prospect of ruining the competition she offers all the factory workers bonuses, much to Latisha, Sam and Laurel's delight. Gloria is smug when she hears the radio news announcing Ledbetter's scandal and cracks open the bubbly, leaving Eric worried that he'll be dispensed of next like Glynis and Ledbetter. Eric confronts Gloria about his worries citing that he hates the person she has become and he despises being at her beck and call. But power mad Gloria assures him she is not going back to being his number two and tells him everything will be fine once she reaches Westminster - Pollard is not so sure. Zoe is annoyed that she keeps receiving reminders to attend ante-natal classes. She doesn't need reminding that the baby is hindering her life. Worried Zoe reluctantly agrees to go to the classes, but wanting some moral support asks Ashley to accompany her. Later he calls around to Home Farm dropping off all Bernice's old pregnancy books to prepare for the classes, Zoe doesn't take too kindly to the gesture, saying that she is only going to see what the classes are like. Charity offers Cynthia and Danny a place to stay after she hears that Ray is evicting them, but on the condition that they share a room. Danny doesn't take too kindly to Cythina's good news and decides to explore a different avenue. When Ollie asks Angie if Danny can stay, it becomes apparent that he isn't welcome, but the idea of staying in the same room as his mother still seems a bit like torture. So he makes his way to Dale View where Steph welcomes him to stay, she is looking forward to having a young man around the house. Louise is still plagued by a mystery admirer, she has received a parcel containing perfume. She is cautious about showing it to Ray, who has a jealous streak. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast *Geoff Graham - Jack Lord Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes